


Himbo Beach

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Himbo, M/M, Soft Vore, Transformation, himbofication, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: A young couple gets a little more flamboyant and a LOT more sexy when one of them decides the other should wear an enchanted jockstrap.





	Himbo Beach

Damien straightened out his plaid shirt, fussing over his look in the mirror. Charlie and him had their first date tonight, and he was incredibly excited. Charlie was a 5’8”, slender thing with slightly tanned skin, a near hairless body, a brown quiff, and some… questionable interests. Either way, Damien was ecstatic.

When Charlie arrived, Damien gulped and tried to hide his obvious boner. He was even cuter in person… and he couldn’t stop thinking about what he was going to do to him.

“Here, put this on.” Damien handed Charlie a mint green jockstrap, and Charlie’s eyes lit up. “I want you to wear it all day.”

“Sure thing, “Daddy”.” Charlie giggled, slipping it on, showing off his bulge and butt to Damien. Damien gave it a firm squeeze as he handed Charlie his pants. Charlie was dressed in a plaid button down with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans, and a pair of bright red converse. Damien smirked, knowing that would change all too soon.

Their date beginning, Damien and Charlie headed down to the beach. The sun was out, the tide was high, and the beach was filled with nothing but cute, fit boys. Musclejocks towering over them, twinks running around under them, and plenty of other cuties. The most important one, however, was Charlie, who couldn’t seem to stop fidgeting with his crotch.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Damien smirked, knowing full well what the matter was.

“This jock… it’s all roomy, but my skinny jeans are sooo tight! Like, OMG, it’s way too tiny!” Charlie groaned, not even noticing the change in his voice as the skinny jeans rapidly became skinnier. His bulge was pressing outwards more and more, every throb pushing the black material closer and closer to tearing…

Riiiip. Suddenly, the skinny jeans gave way with a high-pitched moan from Charlie. The mint green jockstrap looked full and bouncy… but not like it was strained at all! It jiggled and bounced with every throb. Charlie wasn’t hard, so everything was round, bouncy, and sloshing as his balls inflated more and more. He cupped it in his hand as Damien looked on enticingly.

Slosh, slosh! The balls wiggled and bounced as Charlie’s confused groans and moans turned to giggles… and his clothes started to ‘grow’ as Charlie shrank from 5’8” to 5’. His skinny jeans fell right off, and his short fell down his body, seeming to melt away into the sand. He was nearly naked, except for his stomach-sized bulge, throbbing larger and larger. His brown quiff slowly lightened, becoming more and more pastel, combing itself tall and styling itself perfectly.

“Urgh…ahhhn… ahhhh~ Ahaha, eheheee~” Charlie moaned and laughed to himself, his eyes crossing as his brain started to melt into a himbo ooze! All the years of studying, everything he’d been working on, melting away into hair care, fashion choices, his CUUUTE boyfriend, and big, big dick! The bulge swells up more and more, the mint green jockstrap like a beanbag between his legs, spreading them apart and reaching up to his chest. Charlie stands up, shaking his quiff to bounce it. It quickly flashed a light green, fading to a pastel mint color.

“Like, OMGGG, babe! It’s so hooot!” He fans himself as his clothes reappear—sort of. His midriff is left uncovered as a crop-top wraps around his top, leaving his newly slimmed tummy exposed. The words stitched themselves into the chest: HORNGRY. They sparkled, gold and reflective in the summer sun, and the only thing that drew attention away from the bulge that hung down between his shins and his shocking hair.

Then came something Damien hadn’t expected. Charlie’s skin tanned slightly more, his body getting toned as his waist cinches inwards. His eyes turned from a brilliant green to a smooth, chocolate brown, and his eyes became thinner. They tilted up at the ends, and gave him a distinctly Korean look! And lastly, his eyes squinted for a moment as a large pair of mint-green glasses appeared on his face, the frames just a bit too big to be stylish… now he was one hell of a Korean nerd! And a slutty one, at that!

“Woah,” was all Damien could say. Charlie moved his hand downwards—and just as he did, a pair of bright and scale-patterned shorts wrapped around him and his enormous bulge. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a brand new, rose gold iPhone 7S, and immediately roped Damien into a selfie, kissing his cheek. As his lips made contact, Damien could feel them expand to a bigger, more plump size, and Charlie’s eyelashes skirted his cheek… fuck, he was hard.

“Heehee, baaabe, like OMG, we’re so cuuute in this pic! I gotta let the girls knooow.” He types into his phone, the sound on so Damien could hear his practiced fingers typing it in—and he even said it out loud!

“Out with da bae! ;) He’s sooo cute, gonna suck his dick l8r LOL! #himbo #slut #gayboi #beach #horny #slutboi #ZackDamien4Lyfe” Zack? Charlie was… no, this was Zack now. Zack was this… glorious, beautiful, slutty himboboi with the eager and dripping boipussy.

Just then, Damien heard a sound he’d never heard before: a grumbling so loud, he was surprised when he finally realized it was coming from Zack. But not his stomach. It was… lower down?

“Baaaabe, I’m hungry! And horny!” He gestures to his shirt, giggling as he adjusts his glasses. His bulge was past enormous now. If Damien wanted, he could use it as a bed! But now, it was grumbling and growling, his scale-shorts stretching and stretching. Zack takes them off, moaning as he brushes against his cockhead. Then every boy on the beach turns to them.

They all had a look in their eyes that Damien didn’t understand. But one by one, they came up to Zack, rubbing at his bulge and playing with it, the massive mint-green beanbag getting pushed and sloshed around, Zack loving every bit of the attention. He took selfies and videos of everything—and got skyrocketing views when someone finally pulled down the jock to reveal a massive cock, dribbling mint green precum!

And then the growling got louder. Zack’s cock twitched as the first twink pushed into his slit, getting slurped down to his waist, then his ankles, and then he was gone. His massive, tanned balls wiggled and squirmed with the boy inside, and Zack wanted more.

“BEACH PARTY! Happening RITE NOW! Cum on down 4 a minty taste of urs truly! #himbofood #sogood #slutboi”

The jocks and twinks started piling in, shoving against each other as they pushed against the walls of his cock, distending it cartoonishly and causing it to stretch in eight directions at once. Slowly, his balls became more and more of a bustling mass. The walls kept stretching, even as the jocks got bigger. Damien noticed the jocks were getting big—12 to 15 feet. It must’ve been the Instagram ad Zack put out! It was like a himbo fueled slut curse…

The entire beach poured in. Jocks, twinks, lifeguards—they all got slurped up into Zack’s massive, 6 foot cock, his balls jiggling him around as it pushed him up and up, 10, 20, 30 feet into the air. He was a slutty himboboi king, his ass dripping eagerly as his balls sat under him, pushing and stretching with the activity of 500 people…

Damien climbed up, hard and unable to contain himself. He kissed Zack, grinding against him, before Zack pulled back with his signature slutty himbo look, and pulled Damien’s pants off. He took Damien’s cock in his mouth as he jacked his own off, and the moans grew exponentially. His balls shuddered, tensed, and churned… the struggling slowly stopped as Zack’s ribbed, perfect slutboi throat sucked Damien off expertly.

“I-I’m gonna cum!”

“M-Me too, baaabe!~” Zack moaned, pulling back as Damien released all over his face, covering it in white spooge, even getting it in his minty green quiff.

Meanwhile, Zack’s cock tensed so hard it shrank a foot—and then bounded back two feet larger! It slung rope after rope of hot, minty green cum into the water, onto the sand, and all around them. It drenched everything, and permeated the air with a minty smell, only getting stronger as he kept pumping it out! His meal’s size was showing as his balls shrunk and shrunk, spooging gallons into the water, and he moaned, his eyes rolling back the whole time it was happening.

By the time it was done, the entire ocean in front of them was minty green and completely cum. No water to speak of. The slutty himboboi giggled and pulled out his phone next to a sexually dazed boyfriend, snapping a selfie of their cum-covered faces. He pouted out his lips and his bulge, back in the jock and hanging between his shins like two beach balls, twitched as he took another slutty selfie.

“D8 nite! ;) Welcum to himbobeach~ jockstrap required LOL #SLUT #HIMBO #ZACKDAMIEN4LYFE”

Zack posted it and kissed his boyfriend. They had a LOT to do, now.


End file.
